I Can Wield the KeyBlade One Handed
by GhostFire2
Summary: It's a beautiful day on Destiny Island. Sora and Kairi were planing on setting sail to see the other worlds but then something happenes. more to be added in the story Kairi loves Sora but Sora is still clueless about it. Does he love her?
1. The Beginning

This is my first story so please go easy one me! I am playing Kingdom Hearts and this inspired me to write this. I hope it's good!

* * *

"Sora you lazy bum! Stop sleeping in!" Kairi said as she pushed Sora off the warm sunny island sand into the water. 

"OK OK! I'm up! Why do you always do that to me?" Sora said jumping out of the cold water.

"Cause its fun!" Kairi said sticking her tong out at him. "Its such a beautiful day today Sora! Should we work on the raft?"

Sora yawned and stretched his hands out. "If it was up to me I would sleep."

"SORA! Don't you want to go see other worlds?" Kairi said poking him in the arm.

"Well yea! Ok I guess nap times over for me then." Sora says combing his finger through his dark brown, spiked hair. "So when do we start?"

"Well it's almost time to eat dinner but maybe later on" She paused. "After dark."

She gave Sora a chilling but yet warm look. Sora just shivered and walking on to another part of Destiny Island.

Kairi went into her room and started to think about the adventures she would have with Sora, but forgetting about Riku. "Aw I forgot about him. Damn it! Oh well. He will just have to deal with the fact that I love Sora and I don't love him!" Kairi sighed at turned her head to look out her bedroom window. "Where's Sora going?" She sat there on her bed for a wile and the rolled onto her back, so that her head was facing the ceiling. She turned around and pulled out a picture of Sora out of her pillow. "Why is he so damn adorable?" Kairi just sat there looking at the picture.

Mean wile, Sora went into a dark cave. The place where Sora and Kairi would go to draw all over the walls. And in one corner, there we these little kid drawings of Sora and Kairi. A flash back played in Sora's head as he stared at the picture.

_Kairi drew Sora and Sora drew Kairi. "Wow Kairi that really does look like me! You are a really great drawer!" A younger version of Sora said. _

_The young Kairi just blushed and said, "I think yours is much better then mine!"_

The after that Sora's flash back ended. He randomly sat down and drew a Papou fruit in front of Kairi's mouth. He then got up and turned to see a door with gold lining around it and then a hooded figure appeared.

"You don't know what lies out there for you. Who is your friend; who is you enemy. But I know all! You wish to go and seek other worlds well your life will change sooner then you think!"

"What are you talking abo…?"

The black hooded man disappeared into a big black cloud. Sora just stood there thinking about what and why the man came and how he got there. It was getting dark so Sora decided to walk out and look for Kairi.


	2. Further Into the Story

Thanks for the one review I got! It was only one but still it made me continue! Thanks! Enjoy the next part!

Sora looked into the sky. "Why is it so dark all of a sudden? It's a different shade of black then any other night."

He just stood there, wondering why when all of a sudden Riku came and ran into him knocking the both of them onto the ground.

"What was that for?" Sora asked getting up of the sand.

"There coming! Run for it NOW or else they'll get you!" Riku said as he jump up and kept running.

"Who's coming? Why run? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He didn't answer. Riku just kept running.

"I've got to find Kairi and see if she's ok." Sora ran off to a big tall tree looking house. He went into her room but she wasn't there. He looked all around the house and still couldn't find her.

Back at the cave, Riku was standing there hovered over his knees gasping for air.

"Heh. Stupid Sora. He'll believe ANYTHING! Of course there's nothing th…." Riku paused.

"What's that black bug looking thing?" It had bug like antennas and yellowish gold eyes and walked hunched over. It did a little dance swaying its hands from side to side.

Then more appeared. Was this the end of Riku?

"I need something to fight with!" He said that one phrase and then he was gone. Sora walked into the cave just as he disappeared.

"RIKU!" Sora jumped into the spot where he was standing but he was to late. Riku was already gone.

"But I have bigger problems." The bug creatures kept multiplying.

Sora ran out onto the beach and ran to were the water was.

Now it was just a deep hole with all kinds of junk from the island floating in the air.

Wood, boxes, trees, and cloth were everywhere.

Sora saw Riku standing on a platform made of wood.

"The darkness… I'm not afraid of the darkness… It's here! Sora come with me! We can go to all the other worlds with out the silly old rafts and Kairi. Just grab my hand." Riku held out his hand for Sora to take it.

But then, Riku's body was plunged into darkness.

Sora backed away slowly. Riku burst into laughter and then he was gone. Sora reached out his hand and softly said "Riku."

He looked down at his feet and to his surprise he saw a key. It was a key that looked like a blade of some kind. It had a mettle rod with a crown like blade sticking out of it and a yellow handle. And at the end there was a chain with three circles that made something. Sora wasn't really sure of what it was.

He picked it up and pretended like it was his old wooden sward.

He remembered playing with it fighting with Riku and who ever one got to work on the raft with Kairi and the loser had to get all the other items.

Of course Sora always lost because Riku, in his spare time, would working out.

Sora didn't know what to do besides run back to the dark cave, in hopes to find Kairi.

He fought his way through the black bug like creatures with the Blade. He finally made it to the cave and there was Kairi standing there looking at the door.

"Sora." She said in a faint voice. He eyes were half way open and she was about to fall. Sora went for her but then she disappeared in his hands.

A big black could came over him and then he was gone.

Well that's part 2! I hope it was good and turned out ok! Stay tuned for more! Comments are wonderful to have also!


	3. Will They Ever Be Found?

No this is not a remake of Kingdom Hearts but in story form. That was only the beginning and it will be like that for a little bit but then it will change. Sorry I'm really sucky with descriptions….

* * *

Sora woke up in a weird place, surrounded by loud chattering and buildings. He stood up and walked forward to the end of the ally way he was on.

"Where's Riku and Kairi?" He thought to him self as he examined the street filled with only now few people and lots of buildings. He walked into a shop that looked friendly and inviting, so he walked in.

"Well how may I help……." The man behind the desk paused and looked at Sora.

"Oh its just a kid." The tall blonde haired man stood there giving Sora the weirdest looks. He was chewing on a tooth pick. (to make him look tuff)

"Have you seen a Boy named Riku? He has silver hair, blue eyes, bad temper, and a girl named Kairi? She has a plum colored hair and blue eyes also and very pretty looking." Sora was really excited to hear the reply.

"Nope. Sorry kid." The man said.

"Aww… Thanks anyway gramps." Sora said slowly walking toward the door.

"Hey! The names Sid! Not Gramps!" Sid said pointing at Sora. Sora just walked out the door. As he walked out he saw a guy. He was tall, skinny, had brown hair and eyes, with a leather jacket on and chains. He was holding some kind of gun looking blade like Sora but it had a gun trigger on in and was all silver.

"Draw the Keyblade." The guy said.

"Why?" Sora said.

"I want to see the power it holds." The guy said holding out his gun blade.

They drew there weapons. Sora tried to attack him in the head but they guy just knocked him in the stomach. Sora fell.

"I think you over did it Squall." A girl said out of no where.

"The names Loen." He said in a serious voice.

Sora woke up laying in a bed.

"Whoa where am I?" Sora said lifting him self up.

"I'm Yuffie!" The Black haired girl said. "And your in Travious Town!" She walked up to him and waved her hand in his face. She was tall and skinny, she had a yellow head band on and was very perky!

"What happened?" Sora said looking around.

"Well you are Sora. The keyblade master. And you have been chosen to…"She was interpreted.

"You where chosen out of a lot of people to carried that blade around. No one else can take it from you." Leon said. He grabbed it and then it disappeared and then reappeared in Sora's hand.

"Wow its like having a dog!" Sora said grinning. Leon just rolled his eyes, while Yuffie was laughing up a storm. He walked out of the room and went back outside. He read a sign that said "Second District". He walked around exploring the place, looking in the stores. He found him self in a small house in the Third District where there we no lights only boxes. So he clamed that place as his own. It was a run down place. It had the wall paper all ripped up and boxes stacked on boxes, no light, heat, nothing! Sora was really tired so he sat in there and rested in a corner.

He was woken up by a thud in the room. He looked over to see Riku pulling out a box. Sora jumped up and gave Riku a tackle hug.

"Oh my God RIKU!" Sora was so happy that he hugged Riku a little to tight.

"Ok ok ok Sora calm down." Riku said pulling the crazy boy off of him.

"Have you seen Kairi?" Sora asked him.

"No I haven't. But I heard from one of the villagers that they have seen a girl like Kairi around here."

* * *

Is Riku lying again? Is Sora ever gonna find Kairi? AM I EVERY GONNA MAKE ANOTHER CHAPETER (no clue? But I might!) tune in for the next chapter! 


End file.
